


Loving You

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader and Kylo were best friends before they decided to date and finally they got married. After a few years they got a child, but the reader has had enough of him not being home anymore and after a few arguments she files for divorce. How will Kylo deal with being away from his now ex-wife and a child when he loves them so much? Will he try to get back together or will he leave her alone as she wished to be? - AUWarnings: cursing





	Loving You

There is a moment in life when you finally get tired of the disappointment, of missed dinners, of the same old apologies. However in your life that moment came a lot of times and always you would stay and ignore it because that decision wouldn’t only affect you or another grown-up, but your child. You tried to postpone that moment, but you couldn’t take it anymore, so two months ago you filed for divorce, moving out of the home you shared with your husband. Your divorce went better than you hoped for, you didn’t ask for anything except for a full custody of your one-year-old son Anakin. 

Kylo hurt you many times during marriage and he didn’t want to hurt you anymore so he gave you everything you wanted and lot more. The only thing that he wanted was for you to stay living in the house that you shared and that he will move out and he wanted to visit his son which you gladly accepted, but not before scoffing at that. However what you didn’t know was how badly he was hurting and to him, it seemed like you didn’t care.

˝I wasn’t expecting you,˝ you said to your now ex-husband who was standing in front of you waiting to let him inside.

˝I forgot to call, my meeting is later today so I had time.˝ He kept his head low avoiding the eye contact since you opened the door.

˝Of course, the only time when you have time to see your son is between meetings. A parent of a damn year, Kylo.˝

˝Can I come in?˝ He asked with a broken tone in his voice.

˝I just put him sleep. He’s been moody and….˝ You still stood in front of him not wanting to deal with him right now.

˝You promised me that I will see him.˝ He finally looked up while the long strains of his dark hair were falling over his eyes.

˝You know what, I had enough of your shit. I can forgive you for not coming home for dinner, missing on everything important, even the birth of your son, but I can’t forgive you when you don’t show up after we agreed on your visit. What happened to you?˝ Tears were already falling from your eyes as you stared intensely at him waiting for an explanation that you never really got. The only thing you got, were stupid fights and cold bed and it was like that for years.

˝I work, what do you think that I am doing? You probably think that I’m sleeping around, right? You could never trust me, why did you even agreed to marry me?˝ He was frustrated with the fact that he was never home. He never wanted things to go that way, he wanted to be there, but he felt like he didn’t deserve that kind of a life and that was why he stayed always late in office. He wanted to earn his place, he wanted to earn your love, and however, he overlooked the fact that he already had that.

˝Fuck off!? You are talking to me about trust, how many times have you accused me of sleeping with another man in our shared bed only because sheets were a bit messy? ˝ You scoffed at him not wanting to fight him anymore. You were divorced, but it didn’t feel like it, it felt even worse. ˝Please leave,˝ you said looking anywhere but in him.

˝I want to see my son,˝ he insisted trying to get in, but you stopped him placing your hand on his chest.

˝No, Kylo, we are divorced and if you couldn’t respect me during our marriage learn how to respect me now or the only way for you to see your son will be while my lawyer is present.˝ You kept your hand on his chest and he reluctantly stepped back although he missed your touch. If he was honest with himself he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he held you or kissed you and it was on him.

˝I agreed for you to take the ful-˝ Kylo kept his voice calm as he talked not wanting this to escalate as it always did.

˝Because you would forget he even exists for fuck sake. I don’t understand you really, I also work I know it’s different I work from home, but I have a schedule, but you were always at the office. You spent more time there than you ever spent here.˝ Gripping the sides of your sweater you pulled it closer to your body crossing your hands under your breasts.

˝I have company to lead.˝ He said raising his brows in confusion as if you didn’t know that.

˝You don’t do that yourself. What do your brothers do? Nothing right or you just hated to be at home?˝ You leaned your back on the wall beside the open doors looking at your fuzzy socks.

He stayed silent so you spoke again. ˝I will have my lawyer call you today so that you and he can make some kind of schedule for your visits. ˝

˝You want me to talk to your lawyer?˝ He asked bitterly moving closer.

˝Yeah, I will make sure to not be here when you come. Your mom will keep an eye on him until you show up, I mean if you show up.˝ You said the last of the sentence silently, but you knew that he will hear and it didn’t bother you because he should have already work on that problem.

˝I can’t see my own kid without somebody present?˝ Placing his palm on your shoulder you flinched back not used to being touched. It’s been so long since he touched you.

˝That’s not what I said. Your mom will be with him until you come to see him and she will be there if you need anything ‘cause I’m pretty sure that you don’t know how to feed him or how to change a diaper.˝ Your voice wasn’t cruel or anything you were just saying facts and trying to reason with him. However he had another idea, he obviously decided to be cruel to you as if you were the reason that he doesn’t see his son.

˝But your lawyer knows, right?˝

˝Be a fucking man and ask me what you want to ask me, don’t talk to me like you are better than me.˝ You hated this and you started hating him because of how he made you feel.

˝Like you would tell me the truth.˝

˝You think so low of me. We know each other since we were kids and that’s what you think of me? To answer the question that you want to ask me so badly, no I’m not sleeping with him! You know the only person with whom I ever slept was you and I am tired of the accusation. So this is the final time we see each other!˝ Your voice cracked at the ending as you tried not to cry anymore. If this was what was left of you and him you would rather never see him again

˝Is that really what you want?˝ He finally lowered his voice trying to reach you again and this time you didn’t move nodding your head.

˝That is why I divorced you, to move on.˝

˝Because I’m hard to love?˝ His fingers found their way to your chin and you lifted your gaze to met his dark eyes.

˝Because you were never there for me. Can’t you see that? You promised me to be next to me while I was in labor, but where were you? You were in a bloody meeting and I was alone until your family came. When I saw Ben I hoped so badly that it was you, but it wasn’t, well at least he was there for me.˝

˝Maybe you choose the wrong brother.˝ his fingers slipped from your face as his head hang low and he retreated from you.

˝No, I choose the right one, but he disappeared years ago. Since your grandfather died it seems like the real you did as well.˝

˝That is harsh to say.˝ He looked and sounded broken and although it broke your heart it was his fault.

˝It’s also harsh to leave a recovering mother with her newborn baby alone when you promised to be there.˝ It was the last words you told him before closing the door, you could only exhale loudly hoping that your loud voices haven’t woken up your son.


End file.
